


ARCHIVED

by flyingcat546, Thrones_of_War



Series: DISCONTINUED [1]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, breaks of from halo quite fast, erratic post - no real schedule, first time writing dont judge meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcat546/pseuds/flyingcat546, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrones_of_War/pseuds/Thrones_of_War
Summary: sadly I have no idea whut I'm doing





	ARCHIVED

**Author's Note:**

> sadly I have no idea whut I'm doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while it is known we will someday fall and there will be death those who stand tall by their country will rise us to power again.
> 
>  
> 
> o r w e c a n I n f e c t t h e m a l l................................

_**POUND**_ _ **POUND**_ **POUND _pound_ _pound_** **pound**...

 

I finally made it to Raven's Nest. This is good. I made it just in time to, They seem like they are about to leave. I ran up the large hill and said," John 117 and Thel' Vadam I would like to speak to you." They turned looking appalled but Thel' more so as almost no non-covenant knew his real name. "Who are you to know my name?" asked Thel'. "And why to speak to us?" asked Chief. "Well my scanners indicate that there are many more covenant en route to New Mombasa with one having a new species on my scanner. We should get prepared as were already getting overrun by covenant as is. I will also be traveling along with you, and if you think there is no reason just wait," I finished my small speech.

"Okay, but how did you know his name?" asked Chief referring to Thel'. He nodded in conformation that he wanted to know.

 

**Simple,** _ **he** __**made me of course I would know him anywhere**_.

 

"that is complicated and you wouldn't believe me if I said why" I said calmly.

 

"if that's the case best be so" said Thel'.

 

"I need a wepon," said Chief. Noting the to no ammo wepons on the floor he handed him a shotgun "unconventional put powerful," I said,"Full ammo to"

 

Just then many portals opened "Oh damn," said a surviving marine, "Hey one of 'em looks weird right?" It was true one had its side blown off with tan gobs and tentacles stuck to it. It was also... well... hurtling towards Earth at high speeds.

"Oh shhhhhit," both Thel' and Chief muttered "What?" I asked.

 

"The flood," said Thel'. It was my turn to curse as I remembered the news who said to look out for these things. The marine knew too,"Welp that's that. New Mombasa is the biggest city on Earth! I give up" he said in a depressed tone. "To give up means that the food has already won," said Thel' "Now Let's get them and kick them back to their ship."

 

"Agreed," we all said. Even the marine which was surprising.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> plz know this story has swears in it so yea


End file.
